A Fortaleza do Amor
by Dark Angel Malfoy
Summary: Ginny, cresceu e não é mais aquela garotinha boba. Draco também ficou mais bonito, mais continua o mesmo de sempre. Romances, brigas, guerras, mais muito amor no ar.CAPÍTULO 7 NO AR!
1. A Proposta

Capítulo 1  
A Proposta  
  
Ia iniciar mais um ano em Hogwarts, e os alunos estavam passando pela plataforma 9 3/4 na estação King's Cross, para entrarem no trem com destino a Hogwarts. Ginny, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se despedindo da Sra. e do Sr. Weasley e de Fred e George.  
  
- Rony querido, cuide de sua irmã, para mim, por favor.-falou a Sra. Weasley abraçando o filho.  
  
-Mãe!!!Eu acho que já sou grandinha o suficiente para saber cuidar de mim!- disse Gina com um ar de revolta na voz e com as mãos na cintura.  
  
-Pode deixar mamãe, eu não deixo nenhum engraçadinho chegar perto da Ginny!- disse Rony olhando sério para irmã e abraçando a mãe.  
  
b"Quem ele pensa que é para poder mandar no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! -Ginny pensava revoltada".b  
  
A Sra. Weasley virou-se para Harry e Hermione.  
  
-Harry querido, sempre que quiser pode ficar lá na nossa casa. Isso serve para você também Hermione.-falou a Sra. Weasley abraçando forte os dois.  
  
-Agora vão que o trem já está saindo.- disse a Sr. Weasley empurrando os garotos.  
  
Todos deram um abraço rápido no Sr. Weasley e saíram correndo pára o trem, e ficaram olhando para o Sr. e para a Sra. Weasley da janela dando tchau até os dois desaparecerem. Então foram procurar uma cabine vaga. Todas as cabines estavam ocupadas só foram achar uma no final do trem no último vagão, onde colocaram Edwiges, Pichi e os malões na parte de cima da cabine, Bichento foi solto da gaiola e se deitou no colo de Gina que estava a fazer carinho atrás da orelha do gato.  
  
Ginny ia fazer o 5( ano em Hogwarts, havia crescido muito mais não mudaram muito no jeito de ser, continuava aquela Gina tímida e ingênua, mais nem tanto quanto era nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam indo para o 6( ano. Rony havia crescido e diminuído o número de sardas no seu rosto. Hermione estava mais bonita, mais vaidosa e agora usava roupas que valorizava o seu corpo de menina de 16 anos. Harry na opinião de Ginny ainda era o garoto mais lindo do mundo, (ela ainda tinha aquela paixonite por ele) ganhará corpo por causa do Quadribol, e seus olhos estavam mais verdes ainda.  
  
Do outro lado do vagão, estava Draco Malfoy. Este está agora no seu 6( ano em Hogwarts, continuava a ser frio com as pessoas, tratando-as muito mal. Porém era um rapaz extremamente bonito, mas o que ele tem de bonito ele tem de galinha, fica com todas as meninas da escola que ele acha bonita e que está à altura dele.  
  
-Que droga mais um ano nessa porcaria de escola, apesar de que ela pelo menos me serve para uma coisa, pegar garotas.-falou com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
  
i"Faz tanto tempo que eu não dou uns cato em alguma, tenho que melhorar esse ano".i  
  
Ficaram conversando um pouco dentro da cabine deles, até que o Draco sentiu vontade de importunar algumas pessoas.  
  
-Vamos Crabbe e Goyle fazer uma visitinha ao Trio Maravilha.  
  
Saíram da cabine deles e foram procurar onde o Trio estaria. Draco achou a cabine do Trio mais tinha mais uma pessoa lá dentro com eles.  
  
i"A outra Weasley ta aqui também, ninguém merece! Encontrar dois Weasleys no mesmo lugar!"i   
  
Ficaram conversando e jogando snap explosivo por um bom tempo, até que de repente a porta da cabine é aberta e na porta está ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e seus "capangas" Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
-Ora, ora quem vejo aqui o trio maravilha e admiradora nada secreta do Santo Potter.-disse Malfoy com ar de desdém.  
  
-Caí fora, Malfoy!-Rony berrou na mesma hora que levantou para avançar no Malfoy.  
  
-Nossa.....o Weasley ta nervosinho???-Draco falou fingindo parecer nervoso, fazendo com que Crabbe e Goyle dessem gargalhadas.  
  
-Não ouviu o que o Rony disse, Malfoy??-Hermione falou segurando Rony pelo braço que estava preste a voar no Malfoy.  
  
-Não me dirija a  
palavra sua  
sujeitinha sangue-  
ruim.  
  
-SE VOCÊ FALAR MAIS UMA VEZ COM A MIONE DESSE JEITO EU JURO QUE NÃO RESPONDO PELOS MEUS ATOS!!-gritou Harry que estava de pé!  
  
-Quem é você para me impedir?-Draco agora estava começando a se irritar.  
  
-Sou iHarry Potteri amigo de i, por quê?  
  
-Ai....., que medo!!-Draco acabou arrancando mais gargalhada de Goyle e Crabbe.  
  
Harry pegou a varinha e Draco fez a mesma coisa, estavam se matando com os olhos e com as varinhas uma na cara do outro.  
  
b"Ai Ginny, faz alguma coisa para esses dois pararem!!! Pensa!!"b  
  
Ginny entrou no meio entre os dois.  
  
-Ginny sai da minha frente que eu vou acabar com esse Malfoy!-Harry disse com as suas veias saltando e o sangue fervendo  
  
-Duvido que você consiga acabar comigo, Potter.  
  
-Os dois parem agora! Harry abaixa essa varinha, por favor.-Harry contra gosto baixou-Agora você Malfoy some daqui por que se não você vai ter que enfrentar quatro sozinho, já que esses dois ai não servem para nada!  
  
Malfoy saiu acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle batendo a porta  
  
i"Quem essa menina pensa que é para falar daquele jeito comigo! Ah...mais vai ter troco não vou deixar uma simples Weasley mandar em mim, não mesmo."i  
  
Haviam chegado em Hogwarts, e todos estavam ali esperando a seleção das casas começar.  
  
A prof. ª McGonagall pegou o banquinho e o chapéu seletor e o colocou em cima do banquinho e este começou a cantar a musica que ele havia preparado para aquele ano. Depois professora pegou o pergaminho com o nome dos alunos e começou a seleção. Todos morrendo de fome e a professora chamando os alunos  
  
b"Ai por Merlin essa seleção não acaba, e eu tenho que ficar aqui sentada do lado do Harry, isso ta me deixando muito nervosa."b  
  
-Cindy Nott.-Minerva colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela e ele disse-Sonserina.  
  
-Robert Nazgûl-colocou o chapéu na cabeça e este disse-Grifinória  
  
-Jimmy Brown-e a prof. ª Fez a mesma coisa que fez com os outros- Grifinória!  
  
-Mary Fritte-houve a espera-Corvinal  
  
-James Ritters-mais um pouco de espera-Lufa-Lufa  
  
Depois de um bom tempo terminou a seleção e Dumbledore mandou que começasse o banquete.  
  
Depois de todos satisfeitos se levantou e a conversa entre as pessoas das casas se cessou.  
  
-Alunos novos e antigos, bem-vindos a Hogwarts para mais um ano.-Dumbledore falou com um largo sorriso no rosto - Espero que ele seja bem proveitoso para todos. Porém tenho uma notícia não muito agradável para todos vocês, nossa querida prof. ª Trelawney de Adivinhação irá nos deixar, vai se aposentar.  
  
Os alunos começaram com uns muxoxos e pararam novamente quando o prof( Dumbledore voltou a falar.  
  
-Espero que todos aproveitem bem as aulas de Adivinhação, até o Natal onde elas se enceraram. Obrigado pela atenção de todos, mais agora vocês podem ir para seus dormitórios!  
  
Todos saíram pensando no que Dumbledore havia dito! Ginny, Harry, Mione, Rony, Jennypher, Lilá e Parvati iam conversando sobre a saída da prof. ª Trelawney.  
  
-Sinceramente eu não estou muito chateado com a saída dela, eu nem gosto muito das aulas de Adivinhação.-Rony começou  
  
-Pois eu apesar de não participar das aulas de Adivinhação acho que é muito chato a prof. ª Trelawney ter que ir, não é legal um professor deixar de aula!  
  
-Ah....Hermione nem vem defendendo a prof. ª Trelawney, você nem gosta dela!-Retrucou Rony  
  
-I daí??Só por que não gosto dela não posso defendê-la??  
  
Quando a discussão estava começando a ficar feia Ginny e Harry acharam que era hora de interferir.  
  
-Os dois parem de brigar agora!-Reclamou Harry  
  
-É, isso mesmo, já estamos cansados de ter que ficar ouvindo a briga de vocês, pô dá um tempo, vocês não tem coisas melhores para fazer??  
  
Todos olharam pra Ginny com a maior cara de espanto, ela falando uma coisa dessas era difícil de imaginar, sempre foi quietinha e ingênua, ela não era a Ginny que eles conheciam essa era outra.  
  
-O que??Por que vocês estão me olhando eu não fiz nada de anormal, eu só disse a verdade!  
  
Eles chegaram no Salão Comunal, se sentaram na frente da lareira e conversaram até o Salão ficar vazio. Depois se dirigiram cada um para o seu dormitório.  
  
Draco ainda estava muito irritado com o que Virginny Weasley havia feito com ele na cabine. Estava pensando em um jeito dela fazer pagar o que havia feito com ele. Nisso foi se juntar à mesa de seus colegas de casa.  
  
-Oiiiiiiiiii....., Draquinhoooo!!Tudo bom????-Pansy falou grudando no braço de Draco.  
  
-Oi, Pansy. Será que dá pra largar do meu braço, que eu não sou poste pra você ficar pendurada, porcaria!  
  
i"Que garota chata, é hoje que ela não vai largar do meu pé pelo jeito!!"i  
  
-Ai, Draquinho! Que, que eu te fiz??Ou será que você está com outra agora??- Pansy já estava fingindo uma cara chorosa  
  
-O que eu faço da minha vida ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu, ou seja, eu não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma. Agora o que você me fez foi nascer.  
  
-Ah é assim Draco Malfoy?! Então ta, vem me procurar pra você ver!  
  
-Dá um tempo, porra!  
  
i"Pelo menos hoje eu to livre dessa garota. Ai, to com fome será que essa porcaria de seleção vai demorar muito!?"i  
  
Depois da seleção todos os alunos da Sonserina começaram a comer e Draco ficou conversando com Crabbe e Goyle sobre quadribol. Até que Dumbledore começou a falar.  
  
-Alunos novos e antigos, bem-vindos a Hogwarts para mais um ano.-Dumbledore falou com um largo sorriso no rosto - Espero que ele seja bem proveitoso para todos. Porém tenho uma notícia não muito agradável para todos vocês, nossa querida prof. ª Trelawney de Adivinhação irá nos deixar, vai se aposentar.  
  
Os alunos começaram com uns muxoxos e pararam novamente quando o prof( Dumbledore voltou a falar.  
  
-Espero que todos aproveitem bem as aulas de Adivinhação, até o Natal onde elas se enceraram. Obrigado pela atenção de todos, mais agora vocês podem ir para seus dormitórios!  
  
Draco, Crabbe e Goyle junto dos outros alunos da Sonserina foram para o Salão Comunal.  
  
-E ai Draco já decidiu o que você vai fazer para se vingar da Weasley?  
  
-Não Goyle. Mais pode ter certeza que ela vai pagar caro pelo que fez com Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco, Crabbe e Goyle deram gargalhadas pensando no que ia acontecer de ruim com a Weasley, e depois foram para os seus dormitórios.  
  
Logo de manhã antes de todos os alunos acordarem duas Grifinórias se levantaram e se arrumaram. Depois se dirigiram para o escritório do diretor. Quando chegaram na gárgula disseram  
  
-Delicias Gasosas.  
  
Ao entrarem viram que a sala do diretor era repleta de quadros na parede de antigos diretores de Hogwarts.  
  
-Bom dia, senhorita Brown e senhorita Patil.  
  
-Bom dia, diretor!-disseram as duas juntas  
  
-Professor, pode nos chamar de Lilá e Parvati.  
  
-Está bem, senhorita Parvati. Mais o que fazem aqui tão cedo?  
  
-Bem professor, é que nós duas viemos fazer uma proposta para o senhor.  
  
-E qual seria essa proposta senhorita Lilá?  
  
As duas se entre olharam, como quem se disse fala você. Então Lilá começou.  
  
-Prof. ( Dumbledore nós viemos pedir para o senhor fazer uma festa de despedida para a prof. ª Trelawney.  
  
-Mas, como nós sabemos que nem todos os alunos gostam dela queríamos pedir para o senhor anunciar com um outro nome.-acrescentou Parvati  
  
-Pois assim todos os alunos iram. Poderia ser um baile.-completou Lilá  
  
-O que o senhor acha da idéia?  
  
-Bem.......vocês sabem que um baile não pode ser imaginado de uma hora para outra.  
  
As duas pareceram muito decepcionadas com o que o professor havia dito.  
  
-Porém.......eu vou fazer o que vocês duas me pedem, mais isso deve ficar entre nós, vocês não devem contar para ninguém o nosso plano.  
  
-Obrigada, professor!!!-as duas agradeceram  
  
-Hoje, mais tarde no almoço eu anunciarei o que vou fazer. Agora vocês duas vão tomar o café de vocês e vão para suas aulas.  
  
As duas saíram da sala do diretor dando pulinhos de alegria!  
  
i  
  
. N/A 1: A idéia: Dark Angel Malfoy  
  
Quem ajudou muitooo: Ligth Angel Malfoy  
  
N/A 2: Oiiiee gente, eu sou Dark Angel Malfoy e essa é minha primeira fic. Eu estou escrevendo essa fic com a ajuda da Ligth Angel Malfoy que é a minha melhora amiga, praticamente uma irmã. Só q nós somos mto diferentes por isso q ela é ligth e eu Dark.  
  
N/A 3: Espero q vcs gostem da fic! Me mandem reviews, plz!!!!!!!!Mesmo q seja pra dizer q a fic ta uma bosta mais mandem!!!Por favor!!=))  
  
To inu,  
Bjinhus, Bjokas, Dark Angel Malfoy 


	2. O anúncio

2( Capítulo  
O anúncio  
  
Lilá e Parvati saíram da sala do diretor e forma direto para o Salão Principal.  
  
-O que será que Dumbledore vai dizer que é?  
  
-Não sei. Mais espero que seja um baile, porque ai o Harry pode me convidar de novo, como ele fez no 4( ano.  
  
As duas deram risadinhas e seguiram seu caminho, conversando animadamente.  
  
-Ginny acorda.-murmurou Jennypher ao lado da cama da amiga.  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Ginny acorda!!!  
  
-Hum.  
  
-VÍRGINIA WEASLEY, LEVANTA AGORA!!!!!!!-Berrou Jenny  
  
-AAAiiiii......precisava gritar, merda???  
  
-Claro que sim, já estou te chamando há um tempão!!-retrucou Jenny, com cara de chateada porque ela só queria que a amiga não chegasse tarde na aula.  
  
-Desculpa, Jenny. Mais você sabe que o meu humor matinal não é um dos melhores.-Ginny disse isso e abraçou a amiga.  
  
Ginny se levantou e foi tomar um banho quente, pois estava muito frio. Depois colocou o uniforme e desceu sozinha para tomar café da manhã, pois Harry, Rony, Hermione e Jenny, já haviam descido.  
  
Ela entrou no Salão Principal e foi se sentar com os amigos, ela se sentou entre Hermione e Harry, o que a deixou muito nervosa.  
  
Todos os alunos foram chamados para o Salão Principal, pois o diretor queria falar algo. Alguns alunos estavam inventando as suas próprias versões sobre o que o Diretor ia dizer, até que este se levantou e todos param de falar.  
  
-Alunos, hoje eu pedi para que todos estivessem em aqui, pois vou anunciar o que acontecerá neste natal para os alunos que permanecerem em Hogwarts. Estou aqui para falar do Baile de Natal que vamos fazer.  
  
As meninas começaram a conversar como loucas, e os meninos pareciam um pouco desanimados.  
  
-Será um baile a fantasia, e vocês não vão precisar escolher os seus pares, porque eles vão ser sorteados pelas garotas, na hora do baile. Estes bailes, todos podem participar, não haverá nenhuma restrição de idade. Porém ninguém correrá o risco de ser do 7( ano e cair com um do 1( ano. Os alunos do 1( ao 3( ano iram sortear entre si e os do 4( ao 7( entre si.  
  
Os alunos do 1( até o 3( ano batiam palmas e falavam como loucos de tanta animação. Porém, as meninas que estavam animadas pensando nos pares que queriam ter, agora estavam meio chateadas pelo fato de ter que sortia-los na hora do baile! Estavam desesperadas pensando que eles poderiam ser feios ou chatos, entre outras coisas mais. Alguns meninos estavam muito felizes de não terem que se preocupar procurando alguma garota para ser seus pares, porém também pensavam como as meninas. E se elas fossem feias e idiotas??  
  
-Nossa adorei essa idéia de ter que sortear o par!-Disse Jenny toda animada  
  
-Pois eu não gostei muito, sei lá e se o garoto que eu tirar for um sonserino?-Disse Mione entrando na conversa.  
  
-Hugh....nem pense uma coisa dessas, mais já pensou se você tirar o Malfoy??Hehehehehe....ia ser engraçado!!!-Falou Ginny se acabando de rir.  
  
-Mas meninas, quem vocês gostariam que fossem com vocês para o baile?- Perguntou Rony olhando para Mione, que ficou totalmente vermelha.  
  
-Bem eu gostaria de ir.....não me matem pelo nome que vou dizer...-Ginny, Harry, Mione e Rony até param de comer para saber de quem Jenny estava falando.  
  
-Quem é??-Perguntou Harry com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.  
  
"Ai.... como o Harry fica lindo assim... ele é lindo ele não ficou lindo.. hehehehe" -pensou Ginny.  
  
-Eu gostaria de ir com.................um garoto da sonserina!-Disse Jenny meio receosa.  
  
-UM SONSERINO VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA????NÃO SÓ PODE ESTAR!!-Berrou Rony.  
  
-É eu sei...mas fazer o que??Ele é meu vizinho e nós somos amigos dês de crianças, nossos pais são grandes amigos e ele vive lá em casa, ele e o pai dele!  
  
-Mais quem é ele???-Perguntou Mione  
  
-É o.......Draco.....Draco Malfoy!-Disse Jenny se encolhendo na cadeira.  
  
-DRACO MALFOY.....NÃO REALMENTE VOCÊ PIROU DE VEZ!! ONDE JÁ SE VIU DRACO MALFOY....AQUELE......AQUELE FILHINHO DE PAPAI METIDO A BESTA...MIMADO, HIPÓCRITA, ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, E AINDA POR CIMA UMA DONINHA!!!-Berrou Rony que estava de pé de tão nervoso depois do que Jenny disse. Todos que estavam no Salão Principal agora estavam olhando para o quinteto.  
  
-Rony, se acalma ta todo mundo olhando pra gente! Senta ai vai.-Falou Harry transparecendo a maior calma.  
  
Ginny estava se preparando para mais uma explosão Weasley com um pouco de medo, mas apesar de tudo ela concordava com o irmão. Onde já se viu uma Grifinória saindo com um Sonserino ainda mais se esse Sonserino fosse Draco Malfoy.  
  
Rony ainda bufando achou melhor fazer o que Harry estava pedindo e se sentou. Harry e Mione deram graças a Merlin por isso, porque eles sabiam muito bem como era um explosão Weasley, já haviam presenciado várias delas e ainda também participado de algumas.  
  
-E você Mione gostaria de ir com quem no Baile? Não vá me dizer que também é com um Sonserino é??- Falou Rony com uma cara de quem estava prestes a matar alguém.  
  
-NÃO!!!Que isso um Sonserino, ainda não fiquei louca!-Rony murmurou um "Ainda bem"- Bem..., eu é.....não sei!!  
  
-Ahhh....fala ai Mione!-Disse Harry com a maior cara de curiosidade.  
  
-Bem eu gostaria de ir com......o........Rony!  
  
Quando ela disse isso ela ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Ginny, e Rony também ficou vermelho! Harry, Ginny e Jenny ficaram com a maior cara de pasmos! Depois Hermione se levantou e saiu correndo do Salão, e todos olhavam para ela. Quando Ginny estava prestes a sair correndo atrás de Mione, seu irmão segurou o seu braço e disse:  
  
-Você não sai daqui sem antes me dizer com quem vai!Pois você é minha irmã e eu tenho que saber com quem vai! Vai que a senhorita está escondendo um namorado novo?! Não vá me dizer que é com aquele idiota que você namorou no ano passado???  
  
-Não, não.......  
  
-Não, não, o que???  
  
-Não to namorando ninguém e muito menos vou com o meu ex-namorado! Bem.....eu gostaria de ir com o...........Harry!  
  
Quando Ginny falou isso ela ficou muitooo vermelha, até o Harry havia ficado vermelho, só que ela não viu essa cena, saiu logo correndo do Salão. E todos ali presentes não entenderam o porque duas Grifinórias haviam saído correndo!!!  
  
Quando Dumbledore noticiou o Baile de Natal, Pansy que estava sentada do lado de Draco Malfoy só faltou derrubar o garoto ela grudou nele e começou a lhe perguntar como ele ia ao Baile.  
  
-Draquinhoo....você pode ter certeza que eu vou tirar você para o Baile, mas se isso não acontecer, me diga como você vai estar vestido para que eu possa escolher a fantasia que faz par com a sua!!!  
  
-Pansy, eu não sei qual fantasia eu vou, mas eu posso te pedir um favorzinho?  
  
-Claro Draquinho querido!!-Disse Pansy com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
  
-DISGRUDA DE MIM, EU NÃO SOU SEU CABIDE PARA VOCÊ PODER FICAR PINDURADA!!! -Aii...Draco não precisa berrar comigo!!!-Falou Pansy toda chorosa.  
  
-Assim ta melhor sem você pendurada!!  
  
Pansy fez cara de indiguinada e saiu com as amigas do Salão chorando.  
  
Draco voltou a comer e nem reparou no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, até o Crabbe cutucá-lo.  
  
-Ei Draco, olha lá o Trio Maravilha e aquelas duas outras lá, parecem que estão brigando!  
  
-É verdade!!E se não é impressão minha eu ouvi o seu nome no meio da briga!- Falou Goyle  
  
-O meu nome??  
  
-É parece que eles estavam brigando com aquela bonitinha de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes!Bonitinha ela!-Falou Crabbe  
  
-Ela é sua vizinha não é Draco?  
  
-É, é sim é a Jennypher, ela é bem bonita, pena que é uma Grifinória, apesar do pai dela ser um Comensal da Morte e Sonserino, a mãe dela é uma Grifinória! Mas isso não me importa, eu ainda vou colocá-la na minha lista, hehehehehe!!!É só uma questão de tempo!!!  
  
-Mas o seu pai não te mata se você ficar com uma Grifinória???  
  
-Com ela não! Ele até queria que eu me casasse com ela ou com a Pansy!! Entre as duas sou mais ela!!Quem sabe, eu até obedeça ao meu pai!  
  
-Draco Malfoy se casando???Essa ia até ficar para a história!!hehehe!!  
  
-Ah, cala a boca Goyle!!Ei...porque será que a Sangue-Ruim saiu correndo??  
  
-Sei lá, vai ver ficou com vergonha de ser sangue-ruim!  
  
-Não seja idiota!!E porque a Weasley também saiu correndo???  
  
-Deve ter ido consolar a Sangue - Ruim!  
  
Enquanto todos no salão principal discutiam o que havia acontecido com aquelas duas Grifinórias, uma certa ruivinha corria que nem uma louca para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
  
Quando chegou lá ela subiu até o quarto da amiga Hermione, para ver com esta estava.  
  
-Mione??Posso entrar???  
  
-Pode Ginny.  
  
-Mione você está bem???  
  
-To sim, mas você não precisava vir até aqui, podia ter ficado lá com os meninos e com a Jenny comendo.  
  
-Ah...que isso você é minha amiga, não te deixaria aqui depois do que o Rony falou!  
  
Ginny achou melhor omitir o fato dele ter feito a mesma pergunta pra ela, não queria que a amiga ficasse com ainda mais raiva do ruivo.  
  
-Não....mas vamos esquecer esse assunto de pares por um momento, certo??- Ginny concordou - Vamos falar das roupas, que roupa você está pensando em ir Ginny???  
  
-Bem.....não sei, mas como é festa a fantasia, pelo o que escutei algumas pessoas comentando, nós vamos poder olhar as revistas de fantasias bruxas e trouxas na biblioteca!  
  
-Isso será maravilhoso! Mas eu já tenho uma vaga idéia do que quero usar!  
  
-E o que é?-Ginny falou com a maior curiosidade.  
  
-Surpresa, até o dia que as roupas chegarem!  
  
-Mas como nós vamos fazer pra ter essas roupas????  
  
-Pelo o que eu saiba os diretores de cada casa vão estar anotando e depois vão mandar o nome das fantasias por coruja para serem feitas, e uma semana antes do baile elas devem estar chegando!  
  
-Mas vai dar muita fantasia repedida na festa!  
  
-Não, assim que você dá o nome da sua fantasia pra professora esta some da revista para que não seja escolhida!  
  
-Nossa....então perfeito!!  
  
E assim as meninas ficaram conversando no quarto da Mione até mais ou menos meia noite, depois Ginny foi pro seu quarto.  
  
Depois de se preparar para dormir ela deitou, mas quem disse que ela dormia? Então resolveu levantar e dar uma volta pelo castelo, já que havia ficado sem sono.  
  
Pegou seu roupão branco, pois estava com uma camisola muito fininha e curta, pois era uma das únicas que ela tinha. Era roxinha clara, e vinha até o meio da coxa, o motivo pela qual ela estava tão curta era que ela tinha a camisola há quatro anos.  
  
Saiu do dormitório se fazer barulho nenhum para não acordar as colegas de quarto, e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Enquanto isso no Salão Comunal da Sonserina três rapazes conversavam.  
  
-E então Draco, você já sabe do que vai vestido?  
  
-Ah..sei lá Goyle, qualquer dia que eu não tiver nada, mas nada mesmo pra fazer eu vou ver isso!  
  
-É, mais você tem que tomar cuidado pra Pansy não descobrir com que fantasia você vai, já pensou se ela gruda em você a festa inteira??  
  
-É isso é verdade Crabbe.....sei lá vou inventar qualquer coisa pra ela, isso é se eu falar algo pra ela!  
  
Draco agora havia se deitado em um dos sofás do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, com as mãos em baixo da cabeça, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle estavam sentados em umas poltronas.  
  
-Ei Draco. -Fala Crabbe.  
  
-Já pensou se a Sangue-Ruim da Granger te sorteia??  
  
-Nem repita isso outra vez!!!Nem em sonho ouviu???-Draco disse sentando no sofá bruscamente - Isso seria o pior castigo que eu poderia pagar em toda a minha vida!!  
  
-Imagine então se a Weasley te tira-se!-Goyle falou se acabando de rir.  
  
-WEASLEY?!?!?! Seria um nojo, teria que me desinfetar depois do baile!!- Draco falou com cara de nojo - Mas até que poderia ser engraçado, imagina a cara do irmãozinho dela??E do garoto que sobreviveu então!!!hehehehehe!!Olha que lindo "Potter perde sua admiradora número 1 para o seu arquiinimigo" sairia em todos os jornais!hehehehehehehe!  
  
Crabbe e Goyle gargalharam do que Draco disse.  
  
Eles ficaram até mais de meia-noite conversando, depois subiram para os seus dormitórios.  
  
Draco então pegou no seu armário uma toalha felpuda e foi tomar um banho quente, depois escovou os dentes e foi se deitar.  
  
Porém ele não conseguia dormir, não sabia porque, mas não conseguia. Rolava de um lado para o outro, até que então já demasiado irritado ele pulou da cama, pegou o seu roupão verde musgo, a cor da Sonserina, e saiu para fazer um passeio noturno.  
  
Foi em direção a torre de astrologia, porém quando chegou lá, já havia alguém.  
  
-Quem está ai?-perguntou uma voz feminina  
  
i "Era só o que me faltava encontrar alguém aqui, pelo menos é uma voz de garota"i-Draco pensou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.(Gente sempre q o pensamento estiver em itálico é o Draco e em negrito a Ginny)  
  
-Quem está ai?-a voz perguntou de novo  
  
-Eu é que pergunto o você está fazendo uma hora dessas aqui, eu sou monitor posso informar o diretor de sua casa.-ele falou com uma voz arrastada. -Malfoy?  
  
-Como sabe que sou eu?E dá pra você vir pra luz preu ver o teu rosto, ou ta difícil?-ele disse com grosseria  
  
-A sua voz é inconfundível.  
  
-Você quis dizer irresistível.-disse ele se gabando.  
  
-Não seja idiota, mais do que você já é!-disse ela balançando a cabeça  
  
-Quem é você pra me chamar de idiota, hein? Vem pra luz para eu ver o teu rosto, se tiver coragem, é claro.  
  
-Você acha que eu tenho medo de você Malfoy, é realmente você me conhece menos do que eu esperava.-dizendo isso Ginny se levantou do chão no qual antes do Malfoy chegar ela escrevia o seu livro.  
  
-Weasley?-disse ele com cara de nojo.  
  
-É. Cabelo vermelho, vestes de segunda mão, sardas no rosto, é sou uma Weasley com muito orgulho, pra sua informação.-ela disse isso indo em direção á Draco.  
  
Draco a observava caminhar em sua direção, estava de boca aberta, não podia imaginar que aquela era a Weasley casula, a pequena Weasley. Ele sempre a viu encolhida pelos cantos, sozinha, ela era muito tímida. Um olhar do Potter e ela corava, e agora ela estava ali batendo boca com ele.  
  
Draco reparou que ela havia crescido, e que estava com formas bem bonitas. i "Draco Malfoy PARE DE PENSAR ISSO AGORA!!!!! ELA É UMA WEASLEY,.......mais até que ela é bonitinha. DRACOM CALA A BOCA!!!"i  
  
Draco ainda olhava pra Ginny sem dizer nada, estava perdido em seus pensamentos até ela o interromper.  
  
-O que foi Malfoy, nunca viu?Perdeu a voz?-Ginny disse com a mão na cintura.  
  
-O que?-ele balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos - Não, estava apenas pensando como eu sofreria se você me sortia-se para o baile, eu teria que me desintoxicar depois, isto é se você tiver um vestido para usar!-ele disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.  
  
-Pra sua informação sua doninha-Drco fez uma cara de desagrado - eu preferiria morrer a ter que ir com você no baile. E sem contar que pra sua informação eu tenho um vestido pra ir. Não sei nem porque estou te falando isso.  
  
-Eu é que preferiria morrer isso sim.  
  
-Garoto você é mais imbecil do que eu pensava, isso é se isso é possível. Imbecil, desprezível, hipócrita, nojento, horrível, sem sentimentos e filhinho de papai.-Ginny esbravejou.  
  
-Obrigado pelos elogios.-Draco disse com um sorriso hipócrita.  
  
-Disponha.  
  
Dizendo isso Ginny foi se sentar no batente da janela que se encontrava aberta. Enquanto Draco estava apenas olhando a Lua do lugar que se encontrava.  
  
-Não vou mais perder o meu tempo aqui.  
  
Dizendo isso, Draco saiu da sala.  
  
b "Foi Tarde"b-Ginny pensou  
  
Ginny permaneceu na sala durante mais algumas horas e depois seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória.  
  
Subiu direto para seu quarto e dormiu.  
  
Draco saiu da sala irritado e seguiu direto para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Foi para o quarto e se deitou, porém não conseguia dormir ficou apenas rolando na cama.  
  
i "Aquela Weasley nojenta conseguiu me tirar do sério, mais ela vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. Ah... se vai, ou eu não me chamo Draco Malfoy"i  
  
Dizendo isso Draco virou novamente de lado e finalmente conseguiu dormir.  
  
i bPlease reviews!!!b 


	3. Amnésia

Capítulo 3  
Amnésia  
  
Ginny levantou cedo no dia seguinte, nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto havia levantado ainda, também não passavam 5:45 da manhã. Havia perdido o sono, mais não sabia o porque. Foi ao banheiro tomou um banho quente e colocou as suas vestes do colégio, arrumou o seu material daquele dia e pegou o livro ao qual estava se dedicando a escrever atualmente.  
  
Desceu as escadas e foi até o Salão Comunal, cogitou ir tomar seu café da manhã mais ai se lembrou que provavelmente o Salão Principal estaria fechado, e sem contar que estava sem um pingo de fome. Há algum tempo vinha se sentindo indisposta, sem vontade de comer e muito fraca, só que não havia contado pra ninguém, nem mesmo pra Jenny, afinal não queria ninguém com pena dela.  
  
Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam perto da janela, retirou o tinteiro, sua pena e o livro que estava escrevendo de dentro da mochila e o colocou em cima da mesa. Molhou a pena e continuou a escrever o seu 5° capítulo. Permaneceu assim por um bom tempo, até que resolveu descer.  
  
Foi até o Salão Principal e notou que não devia ter mais de dez pessoas lá dentro comendo. Sentou se na mesa da Grifinória colocou um pouco de tortinhas de chocolate, suas preferidas, porém ficou olhando para aquilo e começou a sentir um enjôo horrível, nem se quer conseguiu comer uma.  
  
Na porta do Salão o Trio Maravilha e Jenny vinham conversando animadamente e se sentaram perto de Ginny. Jenny de um lado e Harry do outro lado de Ginny e Ron e Mione na frente deles. Todos estavam comendo normalmente só que Harry percebeu que Ginny sequer havia tocado na comida.  
  
-Ginny, ta tudo bem com você?- Harry olhava preocupado para o rosto da menina, e isso atraiu a atenção dos outros três que ainda estavam comendo.  
  
-Ta....ta sim, por que Harry?- Ginny estava um pouco nervosa, pois não gostava de mentir pra ninguém muito menos pro Harry.  
  
-Bem... é que você sequer tocou na comida e faz alguns dias que você ta assim.-Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Ginny e está olhou pra mão dele meio nervosa, pois havia sentido um frio na barriga só com esse leve contado com Harry.  
  
-Você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim, e também que se você precisar de ajuda é só falar comigo.- Harry segurou o rosto de Ginny com as duas mãos e deu lhe um beijo na testa.  
  
-Obri...Obrigada.-Ginny abaixou a cabeça para que Harry não visse que ela estava corada.  
  
Por um tempo o silêncio se instalou entre os cinco amigos. Até Jenny o quebrar.  
  
-Bem, Ginny nós temos que ir, pois a nossa primeira aula é Herbologia e não estou muito a fim de chegar atrasada.-Jenny já estava puxando Ginny pela mão. –Tchau povo, nós nos falamos mais tarde.  
  
-É, tchau.-Ginny acenou.  
  
Do outro lado do Salão um sonserino acompanhava toda a cena, com um sorriso bem sarcástico e malvado no rosto.  
  
"Então quer dizer que o grande herói Harry Babaca Potter, está de olho na Weasley depois dos anos nos quais ele a esnobava com muito gosto. Isso parece muito interessante, acho que isso me dá uma grande idéia para me vingar da Weasley e do Potter ainda por cima. Dois coelhinhos com uma cajadada só".  
  
Draco acompanhou com os olhos a saída das duas grifinórias, e depois voltou a comer. Resolveu que pensaria na sua vingança depois, durante a aula do Professor Binns.  
  
Ginny e Jenny saindo animadas da estufa número três na qual haviam tido a aula de Herbologia daquele dia, quando ouviram vários gritos vindo da escola. As duas correram lá pra dentro e descobriram que a escola estava sendo atacada pelos Comensais da Morte. Elas estavam correndo até que Ginny olhou pro lado e reparou que Jenny não estava mais ao lado dela provavelmente haviam se separado no meio daquela confusão.  
  
Haviam muitos alunos caídos no chão enquanto os Comensais iam adentrando mais e mais, pois era mínima a quantidade de Aurores que se encontravam na escola lutando. Para todo o lado que se olhasse via jatos de luzes de várias cores passando pra lá e pra cá.  
  
Ginny corria tanto que já nem sabia onde estava, só sabia que queria encontrar o mais rápido possível os seus amigos, até que de repente ela tropeçou em algo e caiu, estava se levantando quando viu um par de pés praticamente na sua frente, então levantou rapidamente. Ginny encarava Bellatriz Lestrange nos olhos de quem está tinha um olhar de quem estava prestes a matar alguém e esse alguém pelo que Ginny percebeu era ela.  
  
-Ora, ora, se não é a minha querida Virginny Weasley.– Bella sustentava um sorriso bem hipócrita no rosto e também mantinha a varinha firmemente na mão e apontada para Ginny.  
  
-Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você Bella.– Ginny tentava parecer forte mais estava morrendo de medo, e também onde já se viu desafiar um Comensal, só ela mesmo, havia acabado de assinar o seu atestado de óbito.  
  
-Será uma pena que você não poderá dizer isso pra mais ninguém. CRUCCIO.  
  
Ginny se contorcia no chão e gritava de tanta dor, enquanto Bella olhava aquilo com um sorriso enorme no rosto de felicidade. Finalmente estava se vingando da mulher que mais odiava no mundo atualmente, já que aquela que ela havia odiado há muito tempo atrás fazia companhia para os mortos agora, e junto com ela estava o seu primeiro amor.  
  
Ginny ainda estava encolhida no chão mesmo depois de Bella ter parado o feitiço, não sentia forças para levantar suas pernas não a obedeciam e também ela tinha a respiração ofegante e o coração batia muito rápido.  
  
-Bem, Ginny vamos terminar logo com isso, agora você vai encontrar com os pais de seu amado Potter.- Dizendo isso Bella apontou a varinha para Ginny - AVADA KEDR  
  
-ESTUPEFAS - Alguém havia gritado de um pouco longe de Ginny derrubando a Bella e agora como Ginny havia percebido o seu salvador, pois sabia que era um homem por causa da voz, vinha em sua direção. Ginny não conseguia abrir os olhos mais ouvia os barulhos ao seu redor. E percebeu quando o rapaz se ajoelhou ao seu lado e a sacudia de leve pra acordá-la.  
  
-Weasley, Weasley acorde vamos. – Porém ele não recebia nenhum sinal de que ela ia acordar. – Vou me arrepender de ajudar ela depois.  
  
Ginny conhecia aquela voz mais não sabia de onde, tinha certeza que ouvia quase todos os dias a voz. Ginny estava tentando se recordar quando sentiu que estava sendo carregada no colo pelo seu salvador, que falava sozinho.  
  
-Por que será que ela não acorda? Pelo menos não é pesada, na verdade ela é até leve demais. Essa menina não come não.- O rapaz ia falando sozinho enquanto carregava Ginny para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Ginny tentava abrir os olhos para ver o rosto de seu salvador mais era impossível, os olhos nem nenhuma parte do corpo respondia as suas ordens. Ginny estava ficando nervosa pelo fato de não conseguir se mexer e também por não reconhecer aquela voz, até que em um rápido feixe de memória se lembrou de um rapaz de olhos cinzas e cabelos platinados discutindo com ela, e ele tinha a mesma voz do seu salvador. Então Ginny do nada recordou o nome dele, sim ela sabia que conhecia ele, aquele rapaz era o Draco M..., porém não se recordava do sobrenome só sabia que o nome dele era Draco.  
  
Não entendia o porque daquilo estar acontecendo com ela e nem lembrava de nada que havia acontecido antes disso, só sabia que sentia uma dor terrível por todo o corpo, e também que não conseguia se mexer. Sabia que estava sendo carregada, mais não sabia o motivo, o que havia acontecido com ela?  
  
Draco levou Ginny até a Ala Hospitalar, aonde encontrou Madame Pince com vários feridos e poucos ajudantes, entre os ajudantes estava a Parvati e Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Dino Thomas, Colin Creever e mais alguns, porém nenhum Sonserino sequer.  
  
Draco colocou Ginny em uma das camas do fundo, pois eram as únicas desocupadas, da Ala Hospitalar. Saiu sem que ninguém se quer repara-se que ele havia trazido uma Weasley para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Draco desceu os degraus das escadas, de dois em dois até o Saguão de Entrada, que era o lugar que realmente a confusão era maior. Viu de longe o Professor Snape e a Professora Minerva lutando com alguns Comensais, do outro lado estava o Trio Maravilha, todos aparentavam estar muito bem, só a Granger que estava bem machucada, um corte profundo no braço direito, um corte pequeno na testa e um corte na boca. O Potter só tinha um corte em cima do olho esquerdo e o Weasley tinha um olho roxo.  
  
Dumbledore estava na porta de entrada lutando com um Comensal só, e Draco achou os cabelos daquele homem muito parecidos com os dele, é claro, aquele Comensal só poderia ser seu pai.  
  
Draco não poderia nem ajudar o pai, pois Dumbledore perceberia que ele ajudava o lado das Trevas, e nem ajudar o velho Dumbledore, se não seu pai teria um ataque de desgosto e era bem capaz de matá-lo ali mesmo, então resolveu ir para o outro lado onde se encontravam os alunos do Sétimo e Sexto ano que estava lutando.  
  
Draco não sabia ao lado de quem lutar, pois sabia que o lado das Trevas traria fama, dinheiro, conforto, ou seja, tudo que ele estava acostumado, porém sabia que o lado da Luz era o certo e que era o que traria paz para ele, o respeito, a dignidade, ou seja, tudo de que alguém necessita.  
  
Ficou parado olhando para tudo aquilo, feitiços eram lançados para todos os lados tanto pelos Comensais com pelos estudantes e professores. E olhando para aquilo tudo percebeu o quão covarde ele era já que nem tinha coragem de assumir um lado naquela guerra, sempre em cima do muro.  
  
Então foi fazer o que ele achou mais apropriado e interessante para o momento, ir para o seu Salão Comunal, lá não ia ver a guerra e ainda podia descansar, e também tomar um bom banho já que havia carregado a Weasley. Desceu até as masmorras, e foi andando sorrateiramente, que era algo que ele sabia fazer muito bem já que seu pai havia lhe ensinado que isso sempre era útil quando você precisar ouvir conversar de alguém ou quando precisa sair de algum lugar sem que ninguém te veja, até o Salão Comunal. Reparou que por lá não havia nenhum Comensal da Morte, é claro já que a maioria dos filhos desses Comensais estava na Sonserina, então por lá estava tudo calmo.  
  
-Astúcia - Draco havia acabado de chegar na entrada do Salão Comunal, disse a senha e entrou. Os alunos mais novos estavam com uma cara terrível de medo que só fez Draco dar um sorriso irônico, provavelmente muitos deles não sabiam, até aquele momento, que os pais era Comensais da morte. Já os mais velhos estavam conversando, ou lendo alguma coisa jogados nos sofá, ou jogando snap explosivo ou em seus próprios quartos.  
  
Draco se dirigiu até um sofá vazio e se jogou de qualquer jeito em cima deste. Ficou admirando o teto por um tempo pensando no que havia acontecido um tempo atrás. "Por que eu ajudei a Weasley?? Será que foi.... não claro que não foi por isso. Não,... agora aquela pobretona fedorenta vai ficar me devendo uma, como não pensei nisso antes! Ela mesma está me ajudando a me vingar dela mesma, e conseguentemente do nosso trio maravilha".Draco pensava em tudo isso com um enorme sorriso sarcástico no rosto, aquele dia realmente estava sendo maravilhoso, primeiro estava acontecendo uma guerra lá fora, e ele estava se beneficiando com ela, já que sua fortuna aumentava cada vez mais de acordo com o poder do Lord das Trevas, que estava aumentando mais e mais a cada dia que se passava. E também que agora havia acabado de formular um plano perfeito para acabar com o Trio e a Weasley.  
  
De repente Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém deitando sobre ele e beijando a sua nuca.  
  
-Vai ficar muito tempo ai pensando, ou vai me beijar?- Era Pansy, ela era realmente bonita, rica, e sensual, só que era muito bobinha e acreditava que Draco realmente a amava, mal sabia ela que não passava de um simples brinquedinho dele para satisfazê-lo quando queria, o maior problema daquela garota era ter aquela voz horrível e grudar demais nela, fora isso até que o resto era sustentável.  
  
-Não precisa pedir outra vez. – Dizendo isso Draco a puxou para um beijo quente, porém sem sentimento nenhum. Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, até Draco levar Pansy para seu quarto já que lá eles teriam mais privacidade e também poderiam fazer algumas coisas que não se faz na frente dos outros. E assim à noite deles seguiu.  
  
Ginny estava deitada numa das camas do Ala Hospitalar, ouvindo muitos barulhos de pessoas indo de um lado para o outro correndo, porém não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver aquele movimento todo, mais não conseguiu.  
  
"O que está acontecendo comigo, por que eu não consigo abrir os olhos nem consigo me mexer?" Ginny pensava nervosa, já que ela também não conseguia falar.  
  
-Ginny, Ginny – alguém gritava dentro da Ala Hospitalar. – Meu Merlin, Ginny o que aconteceu fale comigo, por que ela não se mexe, por que??  
  
-Calma Ron, ela está em coma, por isso não consegue falar com você, temos que rezar, para que ela consiga sair desse coma. – Ginny ouvia as vozes daquelas pessoas, que por sinal estavam bem próximas dela, e uma até segurava a sua mão. Sabia que um deles era um rapaz e a outra voz era de uma garota. E pelo que também percebeu o nome dela era Ginny, e o do rapaz era Ron.  
  
-Hermione, eu quero a minha irmã de volta e acordada, acorde ela agora, por favor!! – O rapaz tinha uma voz chorosa e falava em uma voz muito baixa, e enquanto falava ele apertava mais a mão de Ginny. Ela agora havia descoberto que o nome da garota era Hermione e também havia descoberto que tinha um irmão, que por sinal parecia super preocupado com ela. Ginny percebeu isso, pela voz dele e pelas lágrimas dele que caiam na mão dela.  
  
-Desculpe Ron, mais não tem nada que eu possa fazer, a solução agora é esperar e rezar para que ela acorde. – Hermione também falava entre os soluços, como Ginny percebeu.  
  
-Venha Ron, vamos você precisa tomar um banho, descansar e mandar uma carta pro seus pais contando o que aconteceu com a Ginny. – Era uma voz de outro rapaz, e por sinal uma voz linda pelo que Ginny pode ouvir.  
  
-Harry eu quero ficar com ela! Não quero deixá-la aqui só, e se ela acordar e eu não estivar do lado dela? Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto ela na acordar! – Ron falou determinado. Ginny se sentiu feliz por ser tão querida por alguém e também por ter descoberto o nome do dono daquela voz perfeita "Harry".  
  
-Venha Ron, Harry está certo, você precisa descansar e mandar uma carta para seus pais e seus irmãos. Eu juro que amanhã você vem visitar ela de novo, e se você quiser eu fico com você. – Era outra garota que estava falando, mais essa Ginny reconheceu a voz, porém não lembrou o nome. Mais tudo bem, já que descobriu que tinha mais irmão.  
  
-Você jura?- Ron perguntou com uma voz muito triste ainda olhando para a irmã com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.  
  
-Juro, mais agora vamos.  
  
Ron se levantou, foi até a irmã deu-lhe um beijo na testa e outro na mão e foi saindo. Hermione deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e saiu chorando muito atrás de Ron. Jenny, que era a dona da voz que Ginny havia reconhecido, porém não havia recordado do nome, seu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e seguiu os outros dois que já haviam saído.  
  
Harry se mantinha sério olhando para Ginny, não queria que os amigos o vissem chorando, pois isso demonstraria que ele era fraco, porém quando os amigos saíram da Ala Hospitalar e ele ficou lá olhando para Ginny deixou que aquelas lágrimas reprimidas caíssem pelo seu rosto, então foi até Ginny arrumou a coberta direito em cima da garota, se abaixou deu-lhe um beijo na testa e levantou um pouco o rosto deixando apenas alguns centímetros os separando. Ginny sentiu a respiração dele e também sentiu a lágrima dele cair em seu rosto e escorrer até sua boca. Harry então abaixou um pouco o rosto e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Ginny.  
  
-Melhore logo, por favor, tenho tanto pra te falar. – Dizendo isso Harry saiu da Ala Hospitalar.  
  
"Ele me beijou, o Harry me beijou! Eu posso não saber que ele é, mais estou me sentindo nas nuvens por ele ter me beijado!"  
  
Os Aurores conseguiram conter o ataque dos Comensais, apesar de alguns Comensais terem morrido e alguns Aurores também. Muitos alunos estavam feridos, porém dois alunos morreram. Morreu..........  
  
CONTINUA..................  
  
N.A.: Oie gente, faz tempo que eu não posto eu sei, mais é que eu tinha escrito esse capítulo e não gostei muito, então escrevi ele todo de novo! Me perdoem!!  
Eu sou muito malvada eu sei tadinha da Ginny, eu coloquei ela em coma e ainda por cima sem memória, vê se pode um negócio desse, mais não se preocupem tudo tem solução! Ah.....eu sei que eu coloquei um pouquinho de H/G na fic, mais não se preocupem, a fic é e sempre será D/G, mais isso não me impede de colocar um pouco de H/G. Recebi 2 reviews até agora, será que vocês podem gastar só dois minutinhos e deixarem uma review para que uma autora seja feliz??É rapinho, é só clicar no botãozinho roxo a esquerda de sua tela. Eu prometo que quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo! Queria agradecer as duas garotas que me mandaram reviews a Rute, valeu por me estimular a continuar a escrever. E também para Cris, você é um amor de pessoa, valeu por me aturar e por ter lido a minha fic. Quero que vocês duas saibam que eu adoro muito vocês. Ah... gente eu to com um pequeno probleminha, eu não tenho beta! E estou precisando de uma urgentemente!! Por favor, se alguém se interessar manda uma review pra mim falando que aceita ser minha beta e deixa o e-mail, plz!! Agora eu vou parar de encher vocês e vou embora, que eu já falei demais!! Bjinhus Dark Angel Malfoy 


	4. Entendendo ou não algumas coisas

Capítulo 4

Entendendo ou não algumas coisas

Hermione, Jenny, Rony e Harry estavam caminhando em direção do Salão comunal, quando Colin Creever veio correndo na direção deles.

-Gente, gente!!! – Colin gritava feito um louco pelo corredor e tinha a respiração acelerada.

-Calma Colin, respira e fala devagar.- Era Hermine que falava enquanto vazia movimentos circulares nas costas do garoto para que ele pudesse voltar ao seu estado normal.

-Bem...Respira...o Dumbledore...Respira...está chamando...Respira...todos os alunos...Respira...no Salão Principal. – Colin falava ainda com a respiração acelerada e com as mãos no joelho.

-Para que? – Jenny estava começando a ficar levemente preocupada.

-Ele disse que tem um comunicado pra fazer para todos os alunos. – Nessa hora a respiração de Colin já havia voltado ao normal.

-Para o Dumbledore chamar todos no Salão Principal provavelmente o assunto é sério, será que aconteceu alguma coisa muito ruim com alguém?? – Hermione falava com a voz temerosa.

-Calma gente, se ficarmos nervosos não vamos ajudar em nada, então vamos manter a calma e ir para o Salão Principal. – Harry mantinha-se sério, mais na verdade ele estava mais preocupado do que todos os seus colegas, afinal, a última vez que Dumbledore havia chamado todos no Salão Principal havia sido para anunciar a morte de Cedric no seu quarto ano.

-É vamos, com certeza não é nada de ruim. – Rony ia indo à frente, enquanto ia repetindo essa frase para ele mesmo, para que pudesse acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Caminharam juntos e em silêncio até o Salão Principal, onde encontraram quase todos os alunos do colégio, menos os que estavam internados na Ala Hospitalar para se curarem do atentado.

O quinteto se sentou no meio dos alunos da Grifinória aguardando o Diretor Dumbledore começara a falar.

Jenny ao olhar para o seu lado esquerdo viu a cadeira de Ginny vazia e mais

uma vez sentiu um aperto no coração e vontade de estar lá do lado da amiga na Ala Hospitalar, ou melhor, ainda que ela estivesse lá com eles. Jenny abaixou a cabeça e permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto.

Harry olhou para Jenny e notou que a menina chorava, silenciosamente mais chorava. Harry não disse nada apenas passou o braço em torno do ombro da garota e á puxou para um abraço. A menina então abraço Harry e afundou a cabeça no peito dele conseqüentemente chorando mais ainda.

Harry passava uma mão no cabelo da menina enquanto a outra e passava pelas costas dela, e Jenny mantinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry.

-Hei, não chora não viu. Ela vai ficar boa logo e voltará dar boas risadas aqui com a gente, viu! Não chore. – Harry ia limpando as lágrimas do rosto da menina com cuidado.

-Será Harry? Será que ela vai ficar boa logo? – Jenny ainda soluçava um pouco, e derramava algumas lágrimas teimosas que Harry ia lá e limpava.

-Claro que vai, não se preocupe a Ginny é forte pra caramba! Mais agora pare de chorar e me mostre um sorriso.

Jenny deu um sorriso fraco, mais pelo menos ela se esforçou para dar o sorriso que Harry havia pedido para ela. Afinal naquele momento dar um sorriso verdadeiro era uma coisa impossível de se fazer, não importa para quem fosse.

Eles se separam do abraço mantiveram-se em silêncio aguardando o Diretor.

Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira que ficava no centro da mesa principal e se dirigiu para frente desta.

-Prezados alunos, professores e funcionários todos estão cientes dos recentes acontecimentos acorridos aqui em Hogwarts.- Vários alunos abaixaram as cabeças menos os Sonserinos. – É minha obrigação informar que já conseguimos deter o ataque inesperado dos seguidores de Voldemort. – Todos os alunos menos Harry e Hermione estremeceram ao ouvir o nome de Você - sabe – quem. – Quero que estejam cientes que já reforçamos as proteções de Hogwarts, e as chances deles invadirem Hogwarts de novo são menores que um porcento.

Os alunos respiraram aliviados, já que pelo menos em Hogwarts eles estavam seguros das garras daquele bruxo louco.

-Mais agora tenho que dar uma notícia extremamente difícil e ruim. Com o ataque tivemos muitos feridos como todos já sabem, porém, é meu dever contar que tivemos uma terrível tragédia. – Todos os alunos começaram a cochichar baixo e a comentar sobre suas versões sobre o que Dumbledore ia dizer. – Dois alunos de Hogwarts foram mortos no ataque pelos Comensais da Morte. Um dos mortos é a aluna Susan Bonés da Lufa - Lufa que não recebeu o feitiço letal, porém recebeu tantas maldições imperdoáveis que mesmo indo para a Ala Hospitalar acabou não resistindo e morreu.

Os alunos da Lufa – Lufa abaixaram as cabeças tristes, e alguns até começaram a chorar, pois, muitos eram amigos de Susan Bonés, ou apenas havia conversado com ela algumas vezes.

-O outro aluno que faleceu hoje foi recebeu o feitiço letal enquanto tentava salvar uma aluna do primeiro ano da Corvinal, que por sinal essa garota se encontra na Ala Hospitalar recebendo os cuidados necessários para que melhore do choque. O nosso herói foi um aluno conhecido por todos, ele estudava na Grifinória em seu sexto ano, - Nesse momento os alunos da Grifinória já procuravam pela mesa quem estava faltando, porém era impossível de se saber quem era já que muitos estavam na Ala Hospitalar. – O nosso querido amigo era conhecido como Neville Longbotom, e se mostrou muito corajoso ao lutar com um Comensal para salvara alguém que ele se quer conhecia, então isso prova que ele era um legítimo Grifinório.

A maioria dos alunos a Grifinória começou a chorar, pois todos eram amigos de Neville, todos sabiam da sua facilidade para esquecer as coisas ou então de como era desastrado durante as aulas.

-Por que o Neville?? Por que?? – Hermione chorava compulsivamente, enquanto abraçava Ron com toda a sua força. – Ele era tão bom, era um amigo maravilhoso e uma pessoa de extremo caráter. Por que mataram ele? Aqueles Comensais vão pagar pelo que fizeram ao meu amigo, eles vão pagar!!!

Hermione não se acalmava, muito pelo contrário, a cada minuto que se passava ela chorava mais e mais enquanto ia abraçando Ron cada vez mais forte.

-Calma Hermione, não a nada que possamos fazer. Pense que ele morreu mostrando a todos que ele era digno de estar na Grifinória. E sem contar que ele foi muito corajoso em ariscar a própria vida para salvar uma pessoa que ele se quer conhecia.

-Mais do mesmo não é justo, bem que podia ter sido um daqueles nojentos da Sonserina!

-Claro, e você acha que eles iam matar os próprios filhos?? – Rony usava uma voz irônica.

-Mais tinha que ser o Neville??

-Não chores, por favor! Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver você chorando. – Rony abraçava Hermione e passava uma mão pelas costas e a outra passava a mão pelos cabelos dela tentando acalmá-la.

Hermione chorava muito no ombro de Rony molhando-lhe o ombro. Enquanto Harry permanecia sério, pensando em algumas coisas que havia conversado com Dumbledore no passado, logo após a sua visita ao Ministério da Magia, mais precisamente ao Departamento de Mistérios. Onde também havia perdido seu tão querido padrinho Sirius Black, nas mãos de Bellatriz Lestranger.

Pensou sobre a profecia que Dumbledore havia lhe contado e também no fato de Neville ter nascido também no mês de Julho, assim como ele. E como a profecia se referia a um garoto nascido no neste mês poderia tanto ser ele como Neville. Algo dizia a Harry que logo, logo ia fazer uma visita ao nosso querido Diretor Alvo Dumbledore, mais não queria pensar nisso agora, pois não era nesse exato momento que ia falar com ele.

Mais ai veio lhe a vaga idéia que quem poderia ter matado Neville poderia ter sido a própria Bellatriz, afinal, ela já havia colocado os pais dele no St. Mungus para o resto da vida deles, isso é só se acontecesse um milagre e eles se curassem, fora isso, não havia nenhuma chance deles saírem de lá. Acabou lembrando-se também, da avó de Neville, afinal agora que o neto havia morrido ela ia ficar sozinha em sua casa, mais isso ele ia resolver com ela depois.

-Venha, vamos sair daqui. Afinal o que Dumbledore tinha pra falar ele já falou, vamos descansar já que o nosso dia foi repleto de emoções, nada boas, mais ainda sim emoções. – Harry dizia para os quatro amigos que estavam com ele, numa tentativa de parar de pensar em todas aquelas coisas, e também na tentativa de fazer todos dormirem um pouco para aliviar aquelas experiências horríveis.

-É vamos deitar um pouco. – Colin concordava com Harry (afinal quando ele não concorda, hein?? )

Assim, todos seguiram para os seus dormitórios, muitos de cabeças baixas, alguns consolando outros e outros pareciam que nada havia acontecido, que era o caso dos Sonserinos, que não estavam nem ai pelo fato de ter morrido dois alunos do colégio.

Chegando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, havia alguns alunos que ainda se encontravam no Salão e outros já haviam subido para os seus dormitórios, para tentar descansar um pouco.

Harry segurou o braço de Jenny impedindo que ela continuasse andando.

-Jenny me faz um favor?

-Claro Harry, o que é? – Jenny ainda estava um pouquinho assustada, afinal não estava prestando atenção em nada, e de repente o Harry segura o braço dela impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho.

-A Mione está um pouco abalada com o que aconteceu, não que a gente também não esteja, mais em todo caso, eu queria te pedir pra levar ela pro quarto e também tentar acalmar ela, pra ver se ela dorme um pouco.

-Claro Harry, pode deixar eu cuido dela, não se preocupe, afinal amiga é pra essas coisas, e outras mais.

Jenny e Harry foram até Hermione, Rony e Colin que estavam sentados nas poltronas de frente para a lareira.

-Vem Mione vamos, eu levo você pro seu quarto, você tem que descansar um pouco. – Jenny disse estendendo a mão para Mione.

-Deixa eu ficar aqui um pouco, pelo menos lá eu não vou ficar sozinha. – Mione mantinha-se sentada abraçada às pernas.

-Não Mione, você precisa se deitar e eu vou ficar fazendo companhia pra você.

-É, vai Mione. Todos nós daqui a pouco vamos nos deitar. – Rony falava com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos.

Assim as duas subiram para os dormitórios femininos. Jenny ajudou Mione a se deitar e ficou lá com ela até que ela dormisse, depois seguiu para o seu dormitório e foi dormir um pouco.

Harry e Ron deram boa noite para Colin, e se dirigiram para os dormitórios masculinos do sexto ano. Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan já se encontravam em suas camas, porém não estavam dormindo, Dino estava encostado no dorsal da cama enquanto Simas estava sentado na cama dom as pernas cruzada e apoiava o rosto nas mãos. Ambos estavam olhando para a cama de Neville em silêncio mortal, e tanto o Harry como o Rony não tentaram quebrar.

-Ele vai fazer muita falta. – Simas foi o primeiro a falar.

-É mesmo, apesar de ser esquecido e meio lerdo e ainda sim era um ótimo amigo, e vai fazer muita falta para todos pelo menos aqui na Grifinória vai. – Foi à vez de Rony se pronunciar.

-Você não queria que o pessoal da Sonserina sentisse falta dele, queria? – Harry indagou.

-Um dia que algum Sonserino sentir falta de um Grifinório eu juro que troco de nome com o Ron. – Dino disse num tom brincalhão.

Eles deram algumas risadas, mais logo voltaram a ficar quietos, afinal não era momento para isso. Um amigo deles havia acabado de morrer nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte, Susan também havia morrido e Ginny estava em coma, ou seja, ficar feliz num momento daqueles era quase impossível.

E assim todos finalmente se deitaram e dormiram um pouco, afinal é só nos sonhos que conseguimos um pouco de paz.

Draco e os alunos da Sonserina saíram do Salão Principal e seguiram para as masmorras, em direção ao Salão Comunal deles.

Chegando lá Draco se jogou em um dos sofás e ficou lá olhando pro nada, até que um moreno de olhos muito azuis foi até ele e se sentou numa poltrona ao lado do sofá que Draco estava.

-O que achou do que o velho falou? – Blaise Zabini se encontrava sentado confortavelmente na poltrona.

-Um monte de besteira, o que eu tenho haver com a morte da Bones, e do babaca do Longbottom? Bem feito que morreram, menos escória no mundo. – Draco disse com uma cara de estremo nojo. – Vai me dizer que você ficou com peninha??

-Claro que não Draco, eu só estou perguntando por que você estava tão concentrado no que o velho estava falando. – Blaise se defendeu.

-Eu não estava prestando atenção no que o velhote estava falando não, tava pensando em outra coisa.

-Posso saber o que o galanteador do Malfoy pensava? – Blaise disse com um ar de ironia.

-Como se eu fosse o único a ser galanteador, a nossa única diferença é que você perde tempo sendo romântico com aquelas babacas que você vai logo largar, enquanto eu não perco tempo com isso. – Draco falou se gabando.

-Pois é por isso que eu sou romântico, afinal quero que elas guardem uma recordação de mim inesquecível de mim, o que sempre acontece, ao contrario de você. Mais eu te fiz uma pergunta Draco, e você ainda não me respondeu.

-Não sou obrigado a te responder, mais como eu estou bonzinho hoje eu vou falar. Eu estava pensando.....

Continua...

N.A.:Oie gente!

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, eu tenho certeza que muitos vão achar ele uma bosta, um lixo, que nem eu, mais como eu não queria demorar muito ele ficou assim mesmo, pequeno e chato. Afinal quase não tem o Draco e a Ginny também nem aparece nele, a única coisa que tem dela é um pequeno parágrafozinho, só isso.

Mais não me matem eu prometo que no próximo eu falo muito dela e do Draco, eu prometo, mais não me matem!

Bem agora vamos ao que interessa, o agradecimento as minhas queridas reviews, Oba, Oba!!

Rute Riddle: Valeu moça por ter gostado do "negócio" do coma, e por ter gostado do meu terceiro capítulo. Bem aqui está o quarto, e espero que goste também! Continue deixando reviews. Bjinhus de adoro!

Hasu Malfoy: Linda brigadão pela review, e valeu também por me agüentar todos os dias na aula escrevendo e falando besteiras, valeu mesmo! Te adoro, ah...que bom q vc não ficou com dor de cabeça(hehehehe)! Bjinhus

Biba Malfoy: Valeu pela review, e aqui está o quarto capítulo saindo do forno quentinho, espero que goste! Bjinhus! Continue deixando reviews.

Misstr3s: Oie! Valeu por estar gostando muito da minha fic, fico lisonjeada! Agora quem vai ser o par da Jenny?? Isso é uma boa pergunta! Mas não posso te responder ela agora, afinal acabaria com toda a emoção da história. Agora uma coisa eu te digo, a palavra lógica não faz parte do meu pequenino vocabulário, ou seja, pode esperar ou não por shippers diferentes. Mais isso só vai ser respondido na hora do baile, afinal os pares vão ser sorteados! Bem o que achou desse capítulo?? Continue mandando reviews! Te adoro, Bjinhus!

Deb Flor: Oie! Brigadinha por estar gostando da minha fic. Bem, no começo minha idéia era que ela não tivesse tando drama, romance e nem ação, e sim comédia, mais acabei mudando um pouco. Mais isso não quer dizer que não tenha comédia, afinal adoro fazer uma pequena bagunça nas minhas histórias! Agora sobre ter D/G action, isso pode demorar um pouquinho, mais peço que tenha paciência! Bem veja o que achou desse capítulo e continue postando reviews!! Te adoro Bjinhus!! Ah...e pode deixar q eu vou ler a tua fic!

Gente agora mais dois recadinhos importantes!

1°: Eu estou necessitando de uma (ou um) beta para a minha fic, pois eu tenho certeza que vocês acharam um monte se erros. Então, quem puder me ajudar, deixe uma review com o e-mail que eu entro em contato!!

2°: Meninas loucas pelo Tom Felton (assim como eu!) tenho o prazer de informar que eu tenho uma música dele!!! Isso mesmo eu tenho uma música no meu pc aqui com ele cantando, muito fofo! Então que estiver afim de ouvir é só deixar um recadinho que eu tento mandar, mais pra isso eu preciso do e-mail de vocês!

Bem agora é só, eu já vou indo!

Até o próximo capítulo, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review! Porque autora feliz capítulos mais rápido!!

Bjinhus

Dark Angel Malfoy


	5. NAzinho

_Oieeeee..._

_Td bom com vcs?_

Comigo ta tudo mais ou menos, to sem pc! Quebrou a placa de vídeo, aiii bem vai demorar mais um pokinhu preu postar o próximo capítulo!! Mais não me matem, o capítulo já ta pronto e eu prometo q a primeira coisa q eu vou fazer quando pegar a minha criança vai ser postar o 5 capítulo!!

Mais pra galerinha q ta gostando dessa fic eu vou postar uma que eu to escrevendo a mão, mais não é D/G e sim HG/SS eu sei q o casal é meio estranho, mais eu prefiro muito mais a Hermione com o Severus do q com o Draco, Harry ou Rony!!

Gente também queria agradecer a galera q me mandou reviews, agora eu não vou citar nomes pq eu to sem a lista aqui na casa da minha miguxa!! Agradeçam a ela por eu estar postando esse N/A já q ela q esta cedendo o pczinhu dela preu escrever!

Karin, ou Ni Lisse ou Lira ou Loira Inútil Mais Querida ou Sweet Girl, atende como quiser basta vc escolher!! EU TE –AMO- TE, vc é uma miguxa mto expexial pla mim!! Lira querida du meu tum-tum!! Espero que a gente continue sendo amigas, mesmo vc inu pro Poliedro e eu pro Anglo.........

_Ah......sua Xuxa!Se sabe de q eu to falanu né Lira!_

Agora ZUZU naum vou me esquecer de vc, valeu por tudo!! Nem de vc LINE te- amo-te, mtaum!!

Bem gentem agora eu acho q eu já vou indo, pq eu já to torrando a paciência de vcs!!E da Lira tb..........

Eu prometo postar as duas fics o mais rápido possível!

_Bjinhus_

_Dark Angel Malfoy_

**_P.S.: Naum se esqueçam das minhas reviews, vou ficar mto feliz qnd eu pegar o meu pc e ver varias reviews de vcs!!!_**

**_P.S.2: Gente q eu leio fics essa é pra vcs..... desculpa eu naum ta postanu reviews e nem lendo as suas fics, mais como vcs já sabem eu to sem pc, mais eu prometo fazer td isso qnd pegar ele!_**


	6. Híris

Capítulo 5

Híris

-Pensando em.....?? – Blaise já estava demonstrando impaciência.

-Bem..., é que hoje de manhã eu recebi uma carta do Lucius.

-E o que, que tem você receber uma carta do Lucius, afinal ele é o teu pai. A não ser que... – Blaise fez uma cara de que havia acabado de entender o que o amigo estava querendo dizer.

-Exatamente isso que você está pensando. – Draco se levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Mais como, você além de ser filho dele é um futuro Comensal da Morte. Afinal, tanto eu como você vamos receber a marca no final do ano que vêm.

-Eu sei, mais e você recebeu alguma carta do teu pai? – Draco estava começando a pensar em mil e uma razões para o pai não ter escrito aquilo na carta.

-Recebi, mais provavelmente estava do mesmo jeito que a tua, afinal também fui pego de surpresa.

-Então eu não entendo, afinal vamos nos transformar em Comensais logo, e nem sequer uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui no castelo. Por que será que o Lucius não me contou desse ataque?

-Será que receavam que a carta fosse interceptada, afinal de uns tempos pra cá as cartas que o meu pai me manda vêm sem praticamente conteúdo.

-O que você está pensando em fazer?

-Primeiro eu pretendo dar um jeito de ir até a Mansão Malfoy para conversar com o Lucius e entender o que se passou. Já que o conteúdo dessa última carta ele simplesmente brigou comigo por ter ajudo o babaca do velhote.

-Bem..., ainda bem que eu não tive esse ato de solidariedade e fiquei por aqui mesmo. E por sinal me diverti bastante. – Blaise ostentava um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Eu também tive esse tipo de diversão, só que a minha começou um poço mais tarde, mais tenho que confessar, agora, eu já estou realmente ficando irritado de ter a Parkinson no meu pé o tempo todo, nunca vi garota mais grudenta. – Draco fez cara de nojo.

-Realmente meu caro colega, você não teve tanta sorte como eu. Não tenho que aturar nenhum chiclete no meu pé, e consigo qualquer garota que eu quiser e melhor ainda consigo fazer elas se apaixonarem por mim. – Blaise se gabou.

-Falou o poderoso, mais eu também consigo isso Zabini, só que eu não perco o meu tempo comprando e fazendo coisas pra essas garotas idiotas, o meu jeito é bem mais fácil. Fico com elas e depois as largo.

-Básico você.

-Básico?? Nunca, eu sou um Malfoy, Zabini, Malfoys nunca são básicos e sim extremamente perfeitos e maravilhosos.

-Esqueceu do Modesto!

-Cala a boca Zabini, estou apenas dizendo à verdade que consigo tudo o que quero e com pouco esforço, isso é quando eu preciso fazer algum.

-Mas agora Zabini eu vou embora, já perdi muito tempo falando com você. – Draco saiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

-Esse não tem jeito mesmo. – Blaise pensou, mais logo se esqueceu de Draco afinal havia chego sua companhia. – Híris minha cara, já sentiu minha falta.

Híris Di Vol era uma garota do 6° ano assim como Draco e Blaise. Era uma garota muito bonita. Tinha os cabelos bem preto liso e que iam até o meio das costas, num corte repicado, os olhos eram cinzas aparentando uma doçura inexistente. Era alta e com o corpo bem definido, que ela usava para enganar os homens. Era muito inteligente, astuta, sedutora, calma, porém era muito perigosa, pois sua falsidade não tinha limites, e enganava todos com a sua aparência doce e meiga. Os Malfoy gostavam muito dela, pois achavam que ela poderia ser uma ótima esposa para Draco, já que era rica e os Di Vol faziam parte do círculo deles, mais também achavam que Pansy seria uma ótima esposa.

Híris foi até onde Blaise estava e se manteve de pé na frente do mesmo. Ela trajava o uniforme escolar e tinha o cabelo solto com apenas duas presilhas de diamantes na lateral, nos lábios tinha um pouco de gloss que aumentava ainda mais os lábios carnudos da garota, usava um par de brincos que eram libélulas de ouro branco cravejadas em diamantes e na mão usava apenas um solitário em ouro branco, com um diamante na ponta.

-Não se gabe Blaise, eu estou aqui apenas pra você me acompanhar até o Grande Salão.

-E quem te disse que eu vou te levar até lá, Di Vol?

-Eu tenho certeza. – Híris deu um de seus sorrisos sedutores.

-Pois vai ficar esperando ai, não vou te levar para o Grande Salão porcaria nenhuma, então vê se, se toca e desinfeta da minha frente. – Blaise seguiu em direção á saída do Salão Comunal, e chegando lá ele parou e olhou para a garota. – Ah... se vai esperar, senta porque de pé vai te cansar.

Dizendo isso Blaise abandonou o Salão Comunal.

-Ah... Zabini, isso não vai ficar assim, você vai me pagar e bem caro. – Então Híris foi até seu quarto pegar seu material para ir tomar o seu café.

Draco saiu do Salão Comunal e foi para o Grande Salão tomar seu café da manhã, sentou-se à mesa colocou um pouco de comida no prato, mais ao invés de comer, ele ficou apenas mexendo na comida. Na hora que Draco havia chego não havia quase ninguém e como estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que quando se deu conta o Salão já estava lotado de gente comendo e conversando.

Resolveu então sair dali, não gostava de ser perturbado quando estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Resolveu dar uma volta por ai já que faltavam vinte minutos para suas aulas começarem.

Dirigiu-se então para os jardins onde se sentou encostado em uma árvore que era rodeada de muitas outras. Gostava de se sentar lá porque ninguém o perturbava e assim ele pensava em paz.

Resolveu então escrever uma carta para seu pai pegou dentro da mochila, um livro para apoiar, um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever.

_¹ "Sr. L_

_Como vai?_

_Estou escrevendo, pois quero conversar com o senhor, tenho algumas duvidas sobre os acontecimentos do presente momento e gostaria que me desse algumas respostas._

_Tenho conhecimento de alguns fatos, mais não entendo o motivo deles estarem acontecendo. Espero que me mandes a resposta o mais rápido possível, pois temo não ter muitas oportunidades de ir até ai, e vou necessitar de uma chave de portal para ir até ai peço que me mandes uma._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Willians"_

Draco terminou a carta, colocou um feitiço nela para que apenas quem tivesse a senha conseguisse ler. Colocou um feitiço de alto-destruição caso ela caísse em mãos erradas e finalmente quando a enrolou colocou um feitiço para lacrá-la.

Colocou suas coisas dentro da mochila e guardou a carta. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para sua primeira aula começar, e para piorar a situação a aula era a da McGonagall.

-Merda! To ferrado, a velhota vai acabar me dando uma detenção do jeito que me adora. Ah... mais ela que se foda num vou correr para assistir uma aula.

Draco então foi andando bem devagar, mais devagar que o normal para a aula. Mais quando já estava perto da sala resolveu que não ia entrar, mais sabia que a velhota ia descobrir que ele tava matando aula e ia pegar uma detenção. Então para isso não acontecer resolver fingir que estava sentindo uma dor imensa por causa da sua gastrite, então foi para a enfermaria fazer doce para a Madame Pomfrei fingindo a doença.

Chegando lá ele nem se importou em bater na porta foi entrando direto e logo avistou a enfermeira no final na enfermaria arrumando as poções que estavam na prateleira.

Ao ouvir o barulho de uma pessoa entrando Papoula se virou com uma cara muito brava.

-Sr. Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui? Não deverias estar na aula?

-O que você acha que eu vim fazer aqui? Uma visita pra você que não foi, pode ter certeza. – Draco falou irônico.

-Mais educação senhor Malfoy. – Papoula o ameaçou. – Se não vou ter que contar para o Professor Snape que você estava matando aula.

-Não estou matando aula sua idiota. – Papoula fez uma cara ainda mais nervosa. – estou aqui porque a minha gastrite está me matando, não consigo nem andar direito.

-Então me acompanhe. – Papoula suavizou um pouco a sua expressão.

Draco foi seguindo a enfermeira fingindo estar sentindo dor e também fingia que não conseguia andar direito. Ela o estava guiando para o final da enfermaria e enquanto ia passando Draco ia olhando para as camas da enfermaria reparando que ainda havia muitas pessoas lá por causa do ataque.

A enfermeira o fez se sentar na última cama da esquerda que se encontrava na enfermaria, então ela foi até a estante pega uma poção para o rapaz. E enquanto ela fazia isso ele olhou para a cama a sua frente e viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos dormindo com uma expressão calma.

**¹ "Weasley? Ela ainda esta aqui? O que será que acontece? – Draco pensava – Ah... eu é que não me importo."**

-Pronto senhor Malfoy, aqui está a sua poção. Beba.

Draco bebeu e percebeu que ela tinha um gosto horrível, era muito amarga e parecia que descia congelando tudo tinha a cor azul petróleo.

-Deite-se agora senhor Malfoy e descanse.

Dizendo isso Papoula foi novamente até a estante de poções e pegou uma vinho e outra preta. Então se dirigiu a cama de Ginevra.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça da garota e fez com que ela tomasse toda a poção vinho e depois a preta. Deitou a garota novamente e começou a fazer alguns testes com a varinha na garota. E ás vezes saiam raios azuis, rosa, amarelo, verde e vermelho e muitos eram brancos.

Draco olhava tudo muito curioso.

-Sr. Malfoy eu disse para se deitar e descansar.

-Eu ouvi, não sou surdo.

Então Draco dormiu e quando estava na hora do almoço Papoula o acordou, dizendo que já estava bom e que podia sair para comer e assistir as outras aulas.

Draco resolveu então ir até o Corujal mandar a carta que havia escrito para seu pai.

-Ártemis?

Uma bela coruja preta e de olhos verdes pousou no braço estendido de Draco.

-Minha querida como está? Provavelmente não muito bem tendo que conviver com essas outras corujas incompetentes.

Algumas corujas piaram nervosas enquanto Ártemis apenas deu uma bicada carinhosa na orelha de Draco.

-Preciso que me faça um favor, querida. Entregue essa carta para aquela pessoa que nós dois sabemos quem é. E só saia de lá com uma resposta pra mim.

Então Draco amarrou a carta na pata de Ártemis e ela saiu por uma das janelas.

Draco foi para o Grande Salão almoçou, pois estava morrendo de fome já que não havia tomado café da manhã.

Comeu calmamente e foi para as outras aulas.

Assistiu a todas as aulas sem o mínimo interesse, então deu a hora de jantar e novamente ele seguiu para o Grande Salão.

Chegando lá encontrou Blaise já jantando calmamente e lançando olhares sedutores para uma garota do 5° ano da Sonserina.

-Nem na hora do jantar você não deixa de flertar as garotas, Zabini?

-Meu caro Draco, eu preciso manter o meu reinado, e te garanto atualmente até que tem sido fácil já que você parece estar vivendo no mundo da lua.

-Não estou vivendo no mundo da lua, estou apenas pensando.

-Pensando em outra coisa que não seja garotas? Draco Willians Malfoy a cada dia que passa você me surpreende mais. – Zabini deu um sorriso irônico.

-Babaca. Eu estava pensando sobre o assunto de hoje de manhã.

Assim que Draco falou isso Blaise voltou a ficar sério.

-E o que você fez pra tentar resolver isso?

-Mandei uma carta para o Lucius na hora do almoço.

-E já recebeu a resposta??

-Não ainda.

-Mais o que você perguntou na carta? Você sabe que tem que tomar cuidado com o que vai escrever, porque vai que ela é interceptada.

-Eu sei Blaise, mais eu não perguntei nada na carta.

-E por que?

-Porque eu vou até a Mansão Malfoy, é mais seguro.

-É você tem razão. E quando pretende ir lá?

-Assim que o meu pai me responder.

-Tomara que ele não demore.

-É... tomara. – Draco voltou a ficar pensativo.

-Me avise quando você for, e quando você voltar não importa a hora me acorde para contar tudo, preciso entender algumas coisas.

-Pode deixar Blaise.

-Vou dormir Blaise, até amanhã.

-Até.

Draco então saiu do Grande Salão e foi para o Salão Comunal, chegando lá encontrou Híris saindo.

-Olá Draco.

-Como vai Híris?

-Bem e você?

-Muito bem.

Quando a garota ia saindo Draco a chamou.

-Híris?

-Sim? – Ela se voltou para Draco.

-Por acaso seu pai lhe contou algo sobre o ataque? – Draco perguntou bem baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

-Não, fiquei preocupada. O seu te contou? – A garota respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Não, também não. Então boa noite amanhã a gente conversa com mais calma.

-Boa noite.

Draco foi para seus aposentos que dividia com Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle. Deitou-se em sua cama e só quando levou uma bicada carinhosa na orelha percebeu que Ártemis estava lá.

-Querida, já voltou com a resposta! Está cada vez mais rápida.

Ela deu outra bicada carinhosa em Draco.

Então Draco retirou a carta da pata de Ártemis, lhe deu um bombom, e assim a coruja foi embora.

Draco abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_¹"Willians,_

_Estou bem. Obrigado._

_Bem, era de se esperar que quisesse respostas então por esse motivo vou estar te esperando hoje aqui._

_Saia daí á uma da manhã, estarei te esperando no escritório. Mandei essa pena como chave de portal._

_Estarei te esperando._

_Sr. L"_

Draco terminou de ler e botou fogo na carta. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram nove horas ainda, colocou o despertador para despertar á meia-noite e dormiu um pouco.

Quando deu meia-noite ele se levantou tomou um banho e colocou uma calça social preta e uma camisa preta e por cima um sobretudo preto com capuz e que ia até o chão. Escreveu um bilhete para Blaise pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e foi para a orla da floresta proibida onde usou a chave de portal.

Chegou a Mansão Malfoy tirou o casaco e entregou para um dos elfos que apareceu e seguiu para o escritório do pai. Bateu na porta e entrou.

-Boa noite Lucius........

Blaise voltou para o quarto á uma e meia da manhã e encontrou um bilhete em cima de sua cama.

_¹"Hector,_

_Fui até o local marcado._

_Willians"_

Blaise então queimou o bilhete e foi pro banho.

Oieeee gentemmmmm......

Tava com tanta saudade de vocês, mais como vocês já sabem o meu pc tava quebrado e hj fazem 3 dias que eu combrei um monitor novo porque o meu havia queimado.

Bem..., eu sei que esse capítulo ta curtinhu, mais é que eu queria postar o mais rápido possível para que vcs lessem ele logo e não me matassem. Espero que gostem, prometo um maior da próxima vez!!

¹Ahh....o que estiver em negrito são pensamentos e o q está em itálico são as cartas!!!Se eu esqueci de algum naum me culpem fiz esse capítulo correndo!!Desculpem!

Agora os agradecimentos:

Deb Flor: obrigada pela review, que bom que voe está gostando da fic, continue lendo e mandando reviews.Valeu por não ter achado aquele capítulo um lixo e por se oferecer para ser minha beta, vou aceitar a tua ajuda só não falei isso antes pq estava sem pc. Bjinhus e Obrigada

Fefs Malfoy: Obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic, e foi mal ae por ter feito o harry bobão mais fazia parte a história, prometo tentar não fazer isso mais. É parece msm q ta rolando um clima entre ele e a Jenny, mais não garanto nada. Continue a ler e a mandar reviews. Obrigada e Bjinhus

mistr3ss: que isso, vou sempre agradecer quando você me mandar uma review pode ter certeza!!Desculpa por não ter Ginny nesse capítulo e por ter tido pouco no anterior. Prometo que no próximo ela vai aparecer. Agora sobre o par da Jenny, xiii se vai ter q descobrir eu não vou falar nada!! Continue a mandar reviews. Bjinhus

Sweet-Shine: obrigada pela review, agora sobre o Neville morrer, isso é a vida né!! Obrigada por amar a minha fic, isso é muito importante pra mim! Bjinhus me mande mais reviews!Obrigada

Biba Malfoy: Aqui esta o 5° capítulo espero que tenha gostado, e só por ter comentado você está perdoada do atraso, obrigada por estar gostando da fic!Matei a tua curiosidade sobre o que o Draco estava pensando? Espero que sim. Agora obrigada mais uma vez por ter postado 2 coments e pode ter certeza você não é chata, e desculpa por ter demorado para postar o 5° capítulo, mais aqui está ele, acabou de sair do forno. E eu só demorei pq o meu pc tava quebrado.Obrigada por ter me oferecido ajuda, pode ter certeza q eu vou aceitar. Obrigada mais uma vez, e continue me mandando reviews. Bjinhus!!!

Kirina-Li: obrigada por estar gostando da fic, demorei para atualizar pq o pc tava quebrado, mais mesmo assim me desculpe

Gentem até o próximo capítulo Bjinhus pra todos que lerem essa fic e pra quem não ler tb!!FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODOS!! E quanto mais reviews eu tiver, mais rápido vem o 6° capítulo!!!

Bjinhus

Dark Angel Malfoy

05/01/05


	7. Visita á Mansão Malfoy

Capítulo 6

Visita á Mansão Malfoy

Chegou a Mansão Malfoy tirou o casaco e entregou para um dos elfos que apareceu e seguiu para o escritório do pai. Bateu na porta e entrou.

-Boa noite Lucius, como está?

-Draco, bem pontual.

-Sempre fui.

-O que você quer falar, o que quer que seja fale logo, pois tenho assuntos mais importantes para resolver. – Lucius estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa cheia de documentos, e Draco em uma das cadeiras em frente á mesa.

O escritório de Lucius Malfoy era bem grande cheio de livros e objetos relacionados a Voldemort.

-Não se preocupe serei breve. – Draco falava friamente.

-Melhor.

-Por que o senhor não colocou nada sobre o ataque na carta que me enviou?

-Não seja tolo Draco, isso é a coisa mais óbvia. É claro que eu não coloquei nada porque a carta poderia ser interceptada.

-Isso eu já sabia, mais mesmo assim, fui pego de surpresa, e não foi só eu. Híris e Blaise também não foram informados de nada, já alguns outros foram.

-Tente adivinhar o por que.

-O senhor sabe que não gosto desse joguinho.

-Não é um joguinho Draco, só estou te mostrando o porque de vocês não terem sido informados.

-Como assim?

-Vocês não têm capacidade o suficiente para isso.

-Ah...claro, eu não tenho capacidade par isso. Tanto não tenho que o Lord vai me dar á marca no fim do ano que vêm.

-Não estou me referindo á esse tipo de capacidade, seu idiota. Estou falando que se vocês fossem descobertos, não conseguiram se livrar dessa situação, afinal nunca receberam um treinamento muito completo para isso.

-Claro que saberia.

-Não vou ficar repetindo as coisas para você Draco, então vou dizer apenas isso e você irá embora.Todos sabem ou pelo menos desconfiam que Híris, Blaise e você serão Comensais da Morte, ou seja, logo tudo poderia cair em cima de vocês e acabar arruinando os planos do Lord e para que isso não acontecesse, nós preferimos que vocês não soubessem de nada. – Lucius falou muito friamente. – Agora só mais uma coisa antes de você ir sumir da minha frente, que idéia foi aquela de ajudar o velhote?

-Está completamente óbvio Lucius, não consegue perceber? Só o ajudei para não levantar suspeitas – Draco usou o mesmo tom irônico que o pai havia usado há alguns momentos atrás quando estava "explicando" uma coisa óbvia para Draco.

-Pelo menos dessa vez você pensou. Agora suma da minha frente.- Lucius apontou para a porta. – Mais antes que eu me esqueça sua mãe deixou algumas coisas para você em cima da mesa do Hall, não se esqueça de pegar.

-Boa noite Lucius.

-Boa noite Draco.

Draco então saiu do escritório e foi para o Hall, onde havia um elfo esperando por ele.

-Senhor, sua mãe mandou Kroc não esquecer de entregar para o senhor, o que ela mandou Kroc entregar, aqui está.

-Obrigado Kroc.

Draco pegou a mala que a mãe havia feito para ele com coisas que ele só ia saber o que eram no dia seguinte. Pegou suas coisas e voltou para Hogwarts ás 4 horas da manhã.

Chegando lá Draco foi até seu quarto, onde todos já estavam dormindo, deixou suas coisas e quando estava preste a ir tomara banho se lembrou da Weasley e sua curiosidade voltou. Estava extremamente curioso para saber o que havia acontecido com a garota, então seguiu para a enfermaria, debaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade.

Draco chegou na enfermaria e ficou parado olhando para a porta tentando entender o motivo por estar lá.

Sem pensar muito Draco entrou, e para sua sorte ela estava vazia só haviam os alunos que haviam se machucado na batalha.

Draco foi até a maca que a Weasley fêmea estava.

A garota estava completamente branca e imóvel, a única coisa que fazia Draco ter certeza que ela estava viva era que sei peito descia e subia.

Draco então chegou mais perto da garota e viu que havia uma grande mecha de cabelo em cima do rosto dela, então levemente para não acordá-la, afinal como iria explicar para a Weasley o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Draco então com todo cuidado retirou a mecha do rosto dela, e começou a observar o rosto delicado da garota. Ela tinha um rosto muito branco que fazia contraste com o cabelo vermelho, e tinham também muitas, porém fracas sardas no rosto, e aparentava dormir como um anjo.

"Draco Willians Malfoy pare já com isso, admirando uma Weasley, ta louco é?? Só pode." – Draco pensava.

Então Draco se afastou da garota quando viu uma prancheta na frente da maca, e foi até lá ler o que ela dizia.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley

5° ano, Grifinória

15 anos

Diagnóstico: Teve traumatismo craniano que ocasinou um coma profundo e também amnésia.

Tratamento: Poções para tentar reanimá-la aos poucos."

"Caramba, a Weasley ta em coma e ainda por cima perdeu a memória!! Não que eu me importe, mais ela só tem 15 anos." – Draco ficou surpreso.

Então por impulso Draco chegou perto de Ginny pegou a mão fria da garota e deu um beijo.

-Tudo vai ficar bem Weasley, você vai acordar e voltar para o teu mundinho perfeito, com os seus amigos perfeitos. – Draco então colocou a mão da garota novamente na maca e foi embora, sem sequer olhar para trás e acabou não percebendo algo.

Draco não entendeu o porque fez tudo aquilo e também nem estava muito afim de pensar, pois estava morrendo de sono, então seguiu para o seu quarto e dormiu com aquela roupa mesmo.

Ginny havia passado o dia inteiro recebendo visita de pessoas que ela sequer conhecia, bem conhecer ela até devia conhecer, mais não se lembrava.

-Oie Ginny! – Era Luna que trazia na mão um pequeno buquê de flores para Ginny.

"Quem será ela?? Detesto não lembrar o nome das pessoas!!" Ginny pensava.

-Como está? Olha acorda logo, tenho um mote de coisas para te mostrar sobre o Pasquim, sabe meu pai tava afim de fazer uma entrevista com o Harry mais eu acho que ele não vai topar.

"Quem será esse Harry, e o que será o Pasquim?? Ai Merlin eu vou ficar louca com tudo isso! Sinceramente é horrível não se lembrar de nada."

-Bem, Ginny eu já te atormentei bastante e já, já a Madame Pomfrey vai me expulsar daqui e como eu não quero ser enxotada, o que não é muito simpático devo confirmar. Eu já vou indo então!! Vê se acorda garota!

Luna ia saindo quando esbarrou na cama e quando estava indo de cara com o chão pensando no machucado que isso ia causar alguém á segurou.

-Ei Luna ta tudo bem? Você se machucou?

-Não, não valeu Ron eu não me machuquei. Só estava um pouco desatenta. Bem obrigada, eu já vou indo.

-De nada. Toma cuidado, viu?!

-Oie maninha, como se ta? Essa sua amiguinha ai é meio aluada, hein! Vim até aui ver como você ta. Harry e Hermione mandaram pedir desculpas mais eles não podiam vir agora já que a Mione ta ajudando o Harry com um trabalho de Poções.

-Mais não se preocupe, eles vão vir mais tarde te ver. Bem... deixa eu ver se tenho alguma novidade pra te contar? – Rony fez cara de pensativo.

-Ah... eu acho que vou me declarar pra Mione, sabe como é eu sempre gostei dela só não tinha coragem de falar nada afinal por que ela ia gostar de um cara como eu?! Burro, feio, tapado e lerdo!

"Eu sou uma incompetente mesmo! O meu irmão, que por sinal eu nem lembro que é, vai se declarar pra uma amiga dele, que eu não sei nem quem é. Bem saber eu devo até saber, mais não me lembro. E enquanto ele faz tudo isso eu vou ficara aqui nessa maca sem poder dar os parabéns e sem poder dizer o quanto eu estou feliz por eles. Mais tudo bem eu supero isso só espero que quando eu acordar eles ainda estejam juntos."

-O único problema irmãzinha, é que eu não sei o que falar. Nunca me declarei pra ninguém antes, ou seja, faço a mínima idéia como se faz isso.

-Você bem que podia estar acordada para me dar alguns conselhos sobre o que as garotas gostam, afinal vocês são extremamente complicadas, tinham que vir com um guia prático "O que fazer para conquistar essa mulher!? Aprenda tudo em uma semana" , mais não nenhuma mulher vem com isso. Eu nunca sei se eu estou agradando ou não. Será que a Mione gosta de chocolate? Posso dar uma caixa de bombom, o que você acha? Ou que tal um buquê de flores? Ou os dois juntos?

-Viu como eu não sei o que fazer! Minha cabeça ta rodando de tantas perguntas sem resposta, acho até que vou pedir uma poção para dor de cabeça.

-Bem... uma coisa eu sei eu vou esperar você acorda para eu fazer isso. Nunca que eu me declararia para a Mione com você ai deitada. Nunca!

-Mais agora eu tenho que ir tenho uns trabalhos pra fazer. Se cuida amanhã eu venho te ver de novo. – Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e foi embora.

"Bem..., pelo menos ele vai esperar eu conseguir acordar para se declarar e isso é muito bom. Não quero perder essa cena, já que pelo que parece o Rony é meio lerdo e bobão. Pelo jeito ele ta enrolando a Mione há anos, não posso dizer com certeza já que não lembro de nada. Como será que eles são fisicamente? Fico curiosa, qual será a cor do meu cabelo, dos meus olhos, será que eu sou gorda? Queria tanto acordar e ter todas essas respostas."

E as horas foram passando e ninguém mais á havia visitado. Mais logo ouviu alguém chegando.

-O miguxa!!! Tudo bom com você? Tava morrendo de saudades. – Jenny deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

-Garota você é muito folgada viu?! Eu aqui me matando de tanta coisa pra fazer e você ai na maca só dormindo, com essa falsa cara de anjinha! Sua falsa! Não, to brincando, você sabe que eu te amo, né?

"Essa garota é meio louquinha mais eu gosto dela, e nós pelo jeito somos melhores amigas."

-Pois se você sabe, então por que não acorda? Tenho um mote de coisas para te contar. Sabe aquele rapaz lindooo da Corvinal que ta no sétimo ano? Então, amiga... nem te conto, beijei ele!! Foi muitoo bom!

-Sabe, ele marcou de se encontrar comigo na próxima visita para Hogsmead, então garota trata de acordar, porque você tem que me ajudar a escolher uma roupa para eu vestir. Ou seja, seria muito bom se você deixa-se de ser preguiçosa e levanta-se esse seu trasseiro gordo daí, já que a visita é nesse fim de semana e hoje já é terça-feira.

"O que será Hogsmead?"

-Miguxa se você não acordar eu to perdida!! Como eu vou ir para um encontro se á ajuda da minha personal styler? Ou seja, mocinha se você não acordar até amanhã você será uma garota morta.

"Oh... pelo jeito ela me adora mesmo! Vou querer morrer amiga dela, mais eu vou morrer amiga dela já que ela me disse que vai me matar se eu não acordar até amanhã. Eu bem que queria mais duvido que consiga."

-To brincando miguxa, se sabe que eu não consigo viver sem você! Já pensou se você tivesse morrido, com quem que eu ia implicar? Quem eu ia chamar de gorda e desbundada? Quem ia falar que eu escolhi a roupa errada para um encontro? Quem ia me acordar pulando na minha cama com tudo? – Jenny fez cara de pensativa - Pensando bem se só contasse essa última frase você poderia ter morrido, não ia me fazer falta, pode ter certeza! – Jenny fez cara de séria mais logo em seguida deu uma risada.- Vou ser sincera, pra dizer a verdade eu sentiria falta disso também.

Jenny continuou a falar que nem uma louca até a Hermione chegar e interrompê-la.

-Tinha que ser a estraga prazeres da Mione pra cortar o meu barato.

-Há – há – há! Muito engraçado Jenny.

-Ginny, miguxa eu já vou indo então. Vou deixar você com a Senhorita Sabe-Tudo de Hogwarts.-Hermione olhou raivosa para Jenny. – To brincando de novo! Você que eu também te adoro Mione, você é uma miguxa maravilhosa.

-Eu também te adoro Jenny, mais agora dá o fora que eu quero conversar com a Ginny.

-Tá bem então! Quem disse que eu queria ficar? Eu nem queria mesmo. Ah...ia me esquecendo de dizer, você também é uma miguxa muito útil, facilita muito o meu trabalho quando tenho que fazer um trabalho. Basta eu perguntar para você sobre determinada coisa e você me responde o trabalho inteiro sem perceber. Hauhauhauha!

-Jenny, eu... – Mione olhou pra ela com uma cara nada amigável.

-Ta bem, ta bem to indo. Tchauzinho Ginny amanhã eu volto. Tchau Mione vejo você depois no Salão Comunal.

Jenny então saiu.

-Essa garota não tem jeito mesmo.

Depois desse comentário Hermione desatou a falar, primeiro falou para Ginny que havia pego todos os deveres dela para que quando ela acordasse ela pudesse fazer tudo e não ficar atrasada. Depois ela contou as novidades do colégio e finalmente foi para o assunto denominado: Ronald Billius Weasley.

Ai sim ela realmente começou a falar. Falou sobre o quão lerdo o garoto era, parecia uma porta. Não se declarava para ela, mais ai ela cogitou que ele poderia não estar gostando dela como mulher e sim como uma amiga. E quando ela pensou nisso ficou irritada, mais logo depois ficou tranqüila já que não poderia culpar do rapaz afinal ele não tem culpa de não gostar dela!

E assim o tempo foi passando, Hermione foi embora e Ginny adormeceu.

Porém tempos depois acordou com alguém tirando uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto.

"Quem será? Sei que é um rapaz pelo perfume. E que perfume! Mais quem será, ele nunca esteve aqui antes. Não me lembro de ter sentido esse perfume antes."

A pessoa não falava nada e isso deixava Ginny curiosa, e ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de se sentir assim.

Foi ai que ela sentiu alguém pegar a sua mão e dar um leve beijo.

-Tudo vai ficar bem Weasley, você vai acordar e voltar para o teu mundinho perfeito, com os seus amigos perfeitos.

"Nossa que voz linda, mais parece que esse rapaz não gosta de mim. Me chamou de Weasley e falou de forma tão irônica. Quem será ele? Queria tanto poder acordar e ver o rosto dele."

Sentiu sua mão ser colocada de volta no mesmo lugar e sentiu ele se afastar.

Ginny então mexeu a mão que ele havia tocado..............

N/A: Oiee gentem!!! Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Bem...mais um capítulozinho terminado. O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. E viu esse teve um pouquinho de D/G action. Ah... FELIZ 2005 PRA TODOS!!!!Ah... me desculpem pelos erros que tiverem ai no capítulo, mais sabem como é eu to sem beta! E por sinal se aguém quiser ser minha beta eu vou amar, to necessitando de uma U-R-G-E-N-T-E-M-E-N-T-E!!!

Bem....espero não demorar muito para escrever o próximo. Mais agora vamos aos agradecimentos das reviews, que não foram muitas por sinal. '( Assim vcs me magoam e eu não escrevo mais a fic! Nossa como eu sou chantagista, mais por favor deixe reviews!! Quanto mais reviews eu receber maior a minha vontade de escreve, mais rápido e maiores os capítulos vão sair e todos nós ficaremos felizes!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Brigadão pela review viu moça! Adorei. E aqui está D/G action, poquinha mais pelo menos tem! Bjinhus e continua deixando reviews!

Ronnie Weezhy: Brigadão pela review!! Mais não precisa chorar mais naum, aqui está o 5° capítulo saindo agorinha do forno! Continua mandando reviews, Bjinhus!!

Bem...gentem eu já vou indo então. Mais antes eu vou deixa um recadinhu para as minhas miguxas: Aline, Carol, Karin, Mari e Tuca! São saum ótimas amigas hein?! Nem uma reviewzinha suas ingratas! Mais vcs vaum ver suas xaxas, eu vou me vingar não vou mais dar aquela ficzinha q eu to escrevendo á mão pra vcs lerem!!

Mais quero que vcs saibam de uma coisinha eu amo muito vcs suas xaxas!!

Ahh...por sinal logo, logo eu vou postar essa fica ki no , to só esperando ter uns 10 capítulos para não acontecer q nem essa e eu ter q escrever q nem uma louca!!

Bjinhus

Dark Angel Malfoy


End file.
